heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
WildStar
WildStar is a Science Fiction, Fantasy, Horror superhero created by veteran comic book artist Al Gordon. In 1993, WildStar starred in his own miniseries WildStar: Sky Zero, which was written, inked and edited by Gordon, with Jerry Ordway (Superman) contributing the pencils and John Workman doing the lettering. Afterwards, a short-lived ongoing series titled WildStar, was written, inked and edited by Gordon, with Chris Marrinan penciling and John Workman lettering. The Colouring of both series was done by Ruben Rude & Olyoptics. Both series were published by Image Comics and were a part of their second wave. Erik Larsen's Savage Dragon character made an appearance in the third/fourth issues of the four issue miniseries, WildStar: Sky Zero. The character WildStar also appeared in a few issues of The Savage Dragon, lately as SoulStar. Character biography & Al Gordon. Colour by Ruben Rude]] WildStar is a horror, science fiction, superhero concept. Mini-series The mini series, WildStar: Sky Zero (#1 cover date March 1993. 4 issues, reprinted with bonus extras in a trade paperback), is the origin story of WildStar. Its arc revolves around a time loop that causes a "future" Michael Gabriel to keep repeating a section of time, and his mistakes. This future WildStar Character, Michael Gabriel, comes back in time to the "present" to stop this loop from endlessly reoccurring but his involvement is the actual reason the loop exists. Then an unseen force steps in and causes even more chaos. This time he gives himself the WildStar. The WildStar is actually a weapon, an alien symbiote of the insentient race the K'l Vann, that bonds with a host to become a distinct and integral part of the host's metabolism. It connects directly to the body functions that control glands and other bodily processes that chemically influence behavior. The symbiote then "eats" the body chemicals that result from the host's "negative," less-evolved more bestial emotions. The host in turn is powered by the parasite's alien chemistry resulting in its wearer being given superhuman strength, the ability to leap tall buildings in a single bound, and invulnerability all due to the symbiotic parasite and the exo-membrane that it "grows" on the host's epidermis. Its most devastating weapon in its alien arsenal is a force blast that is discharged by the wearer short-circuiting the symbiote membrane's bio-circuit epidermis. The original wearer of the symbiote parasite was BloodStar. She was a barbaric alien warrior used by another alien race, the Ra'Zplarr, to carry out their otherworldly pursuits, including invading the Earth of the future to look for a certain "special" something seemingly endemic to certain Earth occupants. Ongoing series Two years after the miniseries was released, an ongoing series was published titled WildStar (cover date September 1995). It was preceded slightly by a black and white ashcan introducing the story and the penciling of Chris Marrinan. The ashcan also contained covers, posters and pinups for the ongoing series. The ongoing series' arc concentrated on the new timeline created from the miniseries WildStar: Sky Zero, focusing on Micky Gabriel's reluctant association with the WildStar symbiote that contains the memories of a ravaged future Earth. The series reveals more on Earth's devastated future history. HotWire and SkyLark along with villains JumpStart and Blockade, all from the WildStar: Sky Zero miniseries, appear. Mighty Man from Savage Dragon, and Freak Force also appears. Appearances *''Wildstar: Sky Zero'' #1-4 *''Wildstar: Sky Zero'' Trade Paperback. Reprints the miniseries with bonus extras. *''Wildstar Ashcan'' Released to promote the ongoing series. *''Wildstar'' #1-3 *''Savage Dragon'' #29, 41, 77, 103, 115, 120 (as SoulStar), 166, 167, 168, 172, 180, 188 *''NewMen'' #14 *''Sharky'' #4 *''Youngblood'' (1992) #9 *''Mars Attacks'' (Image) *The character WildStar and cast were the subject of a nine-card trading card series (created to fit in a mylar nine-pack) drawn by Chris Sprouse and Al Gordon, that was given out at conventions; two Wizard Magazine trading cards; and a single promo trading card released by Image Comics. External links *Comic Book Database Profile Category:Extraterrestrial superheroes Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Image Comics superheroes Category:Characters created by Jerry Ordway